


Connected

by SirBubblegum20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirBubblegum20/pseuds/SirBubblegum20
Summary: Lena has been head over heals for kara ever since that first interview but an unexplained event might begin something exciting between the two friends.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic and there might be some errors but I hope you enjoy:)

 

 

 

**Connected**

 

Lena luthor was known as the younger sister of lex luthor the notorious villain who made superman's life hell since he came across the material kryptonite. He is now in a secure well armed prison where he would spend the rest of his life while paying for all the misery he caused metropolis.

 

Now that supergirl is out and saving notional city from the abnormal aliens plaguing the streets, everyone is expecting lena to be like her brother and use luthor corp to take down supergirl because what else could be expected from a luthor, but little did national city and lena luthor know, supergirl was a dorky and clumsy reporter named kara danvers who was best friends with lena luthor and spent most of their free time together. 

 

Having lunch together on kara’s lunch break even though lena would normally work through her lunch before kara came into her life, she obviously never told kara that because of how sweet and excited kara seemed every time she danced into lena’s office with many pizzas and a large bag of potstickers which was mostly for kara but lena didn't mind she just wanted to spend some time with her only true friend in national city. Most people would see that as sad only having one friend in this big city but lena loved having kara as her only friend it made her feel important in a way, even though she was pretty important in the world of L-Corp, which lena changed the name of luthor corp to when she wanted to show national city she was nothing like her family. 

 

On a day like any other lena was overwhelmed with piles of paperwork and slumped over her desk thinking that she should of done some stretches this morning while massaging her shoulder hoping the pain in her neck would fade away before kara got their for lunch, knowing kara would go off on a rant telling her to stop working so hard and have someone at this huge corporation to help her, which always got lena more tense thinking of having one of the mindless clumsy workers from the lower floor to come to her office and help her which would just making things more stressful and slower due to all the questions and small talk which would drive lena crazy. Just thinking of it made her muscles tense even more, leaning back in her office chair groning from the pull of her joints while lightly massaging her neck she heard a familiar noise from the door of her office and jolts up which she instantly regrets, to see kara standing their with her arms crossed and her head tilted to one side. Lena hopes kara doesn't notice the pain in her face from moving so quickly but she knows kara noticed because she walked to her desk put the bag of fast food on the clear spot of the table which was not covered in paper's and prototypes.

 

Lena was expecting for kara to start her rutinly speech about taking more care of herself, which was funny to lena that the same women who was preaching about better self care would eat a meal for 5 on her own and then after slump on her couch and watch reruns of friends till she passed out, even with all that still look thin and amazing, lena was confused because she has never seen her work out once and she’s pretty sure the reporter had a six pack under all the button ups and sweaters she wears.

 

Lena would never admit to this but she did see a glimpse of that very questionable six pack when she was at kara’s place one night to watch movies and kara's very loose t-shirt was slightly moved so lena could ease her curiosity while kara was asleep on the sofa, the only reason she didn’t get a better look was because there was a knock at the door which was the second pizza of the night because kara ate the other pizza before lena could get any. As soon as kara heard the door she got up so quick that she didn't even notice the look on lena's face like she was a deer caught in headlights, and when kara got back to the sofa with the pizza lena was as relaxed as she normally was a little tense but kara thought that was because lena has never had a friendship like this before and she just needs to be patient till lena gets more comfortable around her.

 

But little did kara know and lena didn't want to admit to herself was that lena had a small crush on kara and it only grew every time she found out something new about the excitable reporter, like at this very moment lena found out kara was amazingly good at massages, kara had walked behind lena's chair and started to ease the tension in lena's shoulders as a friend obviously but lena realised kara was stronger than she looked and the feeling of her very surprising strong hands was driving lena crazy in two different ways, the first was that she’s never had the most amazing massage in her life and she’s been to many top tier massage parlors, the second was that she’s thought countless times about kara touching her and she never imagined it would turn her on this much, she wanted to stop kara so she wouldn't do anything stupid or embarrassing but she didn't have the strength, so she just closed her eyes and leaned into kara’s hands enjoying the release of pain.

 

Lena didn't know how long she was sitting there for but it felt like an hour but only 5 minutes at the same time, she never wanted this feeling to end she could feel chills coming from her shoulders and slowly traveling down her spine she bit her lower lip to stop her from moaning she only hoped kara wouldn't notice or at least think she was just enjoying the massage and not the feeling of her very strong and talented hands. Lena started to feel heat all over her body she knew she was enjoying this way too much but she just sat there enjoying the sensation she longed for 2 years, her breathe got shallow and she couldn't take it anymore she knew if she didn't move she'll probably say something she'll regret. lena stood up with all her strength to part from kara's hands but when she stood kara's hands were still on her shoulders, not messaging just resting their she started to think more logical while standing and realised her legs were weak, she balanced herself on her desk and tried not to seem shaken when she obviously was, lena spun around to look at kara and she was just looking at lena with a confused expression, lena grabbed karas wrists and smiled lighty “thanks kara that was a massive help” she said while putting her wrists down and took a deep breath “you wanna eat now that massage made me really hungry” lena rounded the desk on shaky legs trying to act normal so kara wouldn't notice how shaken she was. Kara had a massive smile on her and lena thought she was caught but then kara skipped to the couch on the other side of lena's office “I thought you never ask, i'm starving” lena let out a small laugh kicking herself for forgetting whos she friends with, kara always forgets everything once food is mentioned.

 

Lena picks up the bag of food and walks over to kara and sets up the food on the table in front of the couch. Lena eventually calms down and they start their usual banter where kara compliments lena on how good the company is doing and lena compliments kara on how good a friend she is. when their finished the food they say their goodbyes and go to hug but something is different about this hug kara and lena feel a weird shock between each other and lena saw an image flash before her eye’s but she couldn't really understand what she saw, the next thing she knows her and kara are at arms length and their both looking at each other with confusion in their eye but lena saw something in kara’s eyes she's never seen before and she couldn't put her finger on it, they both shake the weird feeling off and kara leaves without a word and lena is in a weird mood for the rest of the day she couldn't understand what happened between her and kara, she keeps getting glimpses of the image from before and she thought it was getting more clearer every time it came to mind but she tried not to think about it too much she had so much work to do.

 

Lena was still at work and had gotten through mostly all the paperwork on her desk, she could see most of the desk now. She didn't know what time it was jess did come in a few minutes ago saying she was going home for the night so it shouldn't be that late she turns to look at the clock in her office and it was 2am lena rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing properly, it couldn't be that late jess only came in not long ago but when lena looked at the clock again it didn't change it was still 2am so lena got up from her desk and decided to make her way home she grabbed her things and some files to do at home and leaves the rest on her desk, she calls her driver to park out front as she was going home, on her way to the elevator she kept thinking about what happened with kara at lunch and all of a sudden she was seeing random images that felt like she was their but in L-Corp at the same time, she kept seeing supergirl flying through the sky and fighting some alien and she could feel the heat from the fires around supergirl it was hot but cold as well from the wind but she couldn't understand why she could feel it she was in the L-Corps elevator and not outside and especially not near fire but as much as she tried to figure out what she was seeing and feeling she kept getting pulled closer to the images and she could feel the strength behind every punch supergirl used to knock the alien back. Lena tried looking around to see if she knew where this random daydream was and started to recognize the buildings around her and realised it wasn't far from her penthouse, why was she daydreaming about supergirl fighting an alien near her penthouse and why is it so strong?

 

Lena was pulled from her daydream to the noise of the elevator doors opening in front of her, she thought maybe she was just tired and walked out the front of L-Corp and got into the back of her car and told the driver to take her home, while watching the buildings go by she released this wasn't the normal route she took to her place she asked her driver what was going on and he turn to speak to her also keeping an eye on the road “well Miss Luthor there has been an alien attack near your building but don't worry supergirl is taking care of it” lena was so confused was this a dream or did she just see it on the news without really paying attention but she felt it she felt what supergirl felt why? How? 

 

Lena was trying to think what was it that made this happen? was lillian behind it? Or was it just a weird coincidence? She had no idea and she started to care less and less when she got closer home and closer to her king sized bed and the idea of just getting to bed and sleeping off whatever this was seemed like the best idea she’d ever had.

 

Once lena was home and said thank you to her driver she lazily walked to the elevator pressing the button multiple times hoping it would make the elevator go quicker, she knew it wouldn't but it was worth a try. Every floor lena past in the elevator she surprisingly got less tired and her thoughts turned to drinking the wine she bought a few weeks ago that was apparently from france and the best wine to ever be tasted and when she stepped off the elevator she decided she’ll be the judge of that. Lena let herself into her penthouse and put her stuff down and dumped her work near the door knowing she wouldn't get any of that done to night after hanging up her coat she went straight for the wine that was on her kitchen counter and poured herself a glass, sipping it on her way to her bedroom to change into some pajamas when she got to her room and put her wine glass down on her dresser while opening her wardrobe and lay out what she might want to wear but her vision kept going blurry and out of focus how strong was that wine she thought to herself she closed her eyes rubbing them to clear her vision but when she opened her eyes she wasn't in her bedroom anymore she was in someone else room.

 

Lena looked around confused where was her bed, and her clothes why was she in someone else’s room what was going on? she looked around trying to put things together when she started to realise she wasn't in just anyone’s room she was in kara’s room. What? Why? How? Lena thought to herself while closing her eyes again trying to get back to her room so she could drink the whole bottle of wine on her counter and pass out on her bed, but when she opened her eyes she was still in kara’s room. Lena wanted to scream but she decided to calm herself down and try and think logically well as logically she could giving the situation, lena walked to kara’s bed wondering if this was a dream she wouldn't be able to feel anything so she stretched out her hand to kara’s bed to touch the covers when she felt the cold fabric she pulled her hand back so quick she had no idea she could move that fast but before she could question more the door to kara’s bathroom opened and kara in just a towel walked out with water still dripping down her shoulders and legs, lena couldn't help herself she just stared she had never seen kara like this before, hair down, no glasses and best of all with just a towel covering her toned muscles that lena now 100% believed kara had due to kara walking to her closet while drying her hair with another towel and her biceps tensing so deliciously. Lena snapped out of it she realised she was in kara’s apartment without being invited in at god knows what hour in the morning staring at her in a towel “ i'm so sorry kara I didn't mean to… stare, I have no idea how I got here im so confused” lena looks at the floor ready for kara to shout or scream but nothing happen kara just walked past her like lena wasn't even there, lene looked up confused is kara ignoring me? “Kara?”  lena walks closer to kara but still no answer, what is going on can’t kara hear me? Lena went to go touch kara’s shoulder but stopped before actually touching her, lena walked back slightly and thought that maybe she should do a little experiment so she walked to kara’s bedside table and grabbed the lamp and tried to pick it up but nothing happened it was like the lamp was glued to it.

 

Lena walked back questioning everything why was she here? How was she here? How can she feel things and touch thing but not move anything? The main question is why can't kara hear her? Lena is now standing in the doorway to kara’s bathroom slightly panicking then she looks back at kara who was done drying her hair and put the towel to one side and walked to the side of her bed and started to take off the towel that was covering her, lena’s eyes widened and her mind went blank she wanted to move to turn round to give kara privacy but she was frozen all she could do was watch. 

 

Lena was shaking while everything went in slow motion as she watched kara remove her towel, lena could see more skin and just wished it went faster then all of a sudden kara’s towel was gone and kara was standing next to her bed naked while lena was staring at the six pack that she’s been fantasising about for 2 years, her gaze wanders all over kara’s body, over her chest and the curve of her hips and her legs that go on for miles. Lena’s breath got caught in her throat when kara slowly guides her hands down her stomach and then brings them back up while using her nails to drag red mark over her skin that instantly disappear. Kara’s head falls back with her eyes closed and mouth open when her hands come closer to her chest, lena is losing her mind she can't believe that she is in kara’s room watching her touch herself all lena wants to do is climb over the bed and replace kara’s hands with her own but lena doesn't want to move for fear that she’ll be dragged back to her empty penthouse with naked kara in her mind so she stays still and continues to watch.

 

Kara’s breathing is getting more intense and she starts to scrape her nails over her chest and nipples and let out a small whine lena bites her lip and thinks to herself that kara likes pain, the innocent, cartoon loving reporter likes pain while getting herself off, that was a surprise to lena but it's nothing she would be opposed to.

Kara pinches her nipple and lets out a low moan that shook lena to her core she wanted to hear more, lena unconsciously starts walking closer to the opposite side of  the bed, kara was all lena could think about and concentrate on, what kara was doing to herself was driving her mad.

 

Lena stopped moving shocked while kara had stopped and was looking right at lena her heart was beating so fast but kara just turned to her bedside table next to her and opened the draw and brought out a dildo that was way bigger than what lena uses, lena was frozen, obviously kara couldn't take all of that lena thought to herself, as lena was fixated on the dildo kara climbed onto her bed and put her back against her headboard and was on her knees she looked down and positioned the dildo with one hand and with the other she was squeezing her breasts, kara tilted her head back while slowly descending onto the large dildo which was to lena’s knowledge around 9 inches long, as the sex toy entered kara she closed her eyes and opened her mouth letting out a light moan from her throat lena couldn't take it anymore she wanted a better view so she slowly walked around the bed to the end of it so she had a front view of kara fucking herself ever so slowly and only using the tip. Lena knew kara wouldn't be able to take the whole thing she was even surprised kara even had one in the first place. Lena still wanted a closer view so she risked getting on the bed and the bed lowered with her she winced thinking kara would feel it but at that moment kara lowered herself even more onto the dildo lena's eyes grew as she watch as kara took the whole thing and she let out a long and loud moan that lena could feel every bit of it through her body and all she could do was watch as the dildo disappears and reappears while kara rides it and everytime she lowers onto the dildo it shakes the bed and lena can feel every bit of it while kara goes faster and harder as her moans get louder and shorter, lena is lost in the view of karas muscles tensing all over her body and the sounds she’s making lena can feel the heat growing between her legs and that her underwear is probably soaked by now.

 

Lena is watching kara as she gets closer and closer and right when kara slams down harder than before she moans “le… lenaaaaaa...” lena tenses and all of a sudden she is back in her room in front of her bed panting and sweating she instantly falls to the floor on her knees “FUCK”  she quickly tears her dress off and climbs on to her bed and grabs the dildo from her draw and she doesn't waste time and just lowers herself forcefully onto the dildo just like kara did while she moans “kara.. Please” in between breaths and it doesn't take her long until her body gives out with one final moan "KARA FUCK ME PLEASE" and she’s shaking while just repeatedly saying kara’s name until she passes out with the dildo still inside of her. 

  
  


Lena woke up to her phone ringing in her kitchen she jumps out of bed with a scream and looks behind her and realises the dildo from last night that was still inside her came out but she couldn't deal with that right now so she ran to the kitchen answering her phone as quickly as possible "hello.. this is lena luthor" lena said between breaths after just getting up and running half way across her penthouse, also feeling empty from last night and sleeping with her dildo inside her was a bad idea she's going regret doing that. "Hi Miss Luthor it's jess i was just calling to see if you were coming in today?" lena look at her kitchen clock and shit it was almost 11am, she's so late "sorry jess I may have overslept but I'll be in shortly" Lena goes to hang up the phone when jess continues "eh Miss Luthor there is a kara danvers here to see you, it's about a lena luthor special report there thinking about putting in the next week CatCo magazine" jess finishes talking while lena is panicking about seeing kara and how is she supposed to act when she daydreamed about watching her best friend masturbate while moaning her name. "that's ok jess just let her in my office and I'll be there soon" lena quickly gets dressed and grabs her things and leaves her penthouse I'll clean when i get back lena said to herself on her way to the car.

 

Lena arrives around 11:50am and greets jess at her desk and walks into her office completely forgetting kara was here about her special report oh god no i can't not today not after last night lena tenses her shoulders and pinches her temple between her fingers trying to forget the images from last night and how she became a withering mess after fucking herself to sleep. Lena walks around her desk and sat down trying to not make eye contact with kara and making this as professional as possible. Lena decides to sort things out on her desk while she listens to kara's report she has to do "erm... lena i've been asked to... erm do a day in the life of Miss Lena Luthor and... that basically means i have to follow you around for a week to see what you do on a daily basis" lena stops what she's doing and looks at kara wondering if skipper has it out for her or something but then she realises that kara is looking at the floor, her face bright red what's wrong with kara I should be the one dying of embarrassment not kara?... maybe it is a bit embarrassing to ask as friend to follow them around for a week so they can write about them in the most read magazine in all of national city. lena starts to calm herself and gets up from her desk to go comfort kara "kara its ok i don't mind you coming along with me for the week it'll actually make everything more fun if you're around" lena said as she sits next to kara and put her arm around her, starting to feel more comfortable now completely forgetting what happened last night.

 

"so what does this report consist of? do i have to say anything or do you just follow me around?" lena shifts in her seat while trying to grab some more noodles "well i basically just have to follow you around and see what you do if i wasn't here, so just do what you normally do and i'll do the rest from there" kara spits out trying to get as much out as possible so she can shove another potsticker into her mouth, lena giggles at how adorable kara can be even when she has important work to do, food is always more important. Kara finishes her last potsticker and turns to lena and asks her what she did this morning and is she normally late, lena nearly chokes but quickly grabs her drink and washes it down "actually... i'm never late... i just.. had a rough night that's all, and i kind of overslept. are you going to put that in the report... oh god everyone is going to think i'm lazy and waltz into work in the middle of the day" lena freaks and puts her head in her lap wondering why of all days today had to be the day she was late "lena it's ok really... haha i won't put in that you were late the report starts tomorrow anyway, don't be so worried" lena is relieved that she won't be publicly humiliated, then kara's hand is on her shoulder rubbing the muscle slowly and lena is lost again. she cant think straight when kara's hands are molding her muscles into subbmission "mmhn" lena lets out a small groan, her eye shot open realising what she just did omg lena get yourself together now is not the time to be fantasising about kara's strong hands. lena coughs and straightens herself on the couch and smooths out her dress "do you want a scotch i have scotch, i'll get you some scotch.." lena gets up and walks towards her selection of scotch and before kara could say no lena was already putting the glass in her hand, lena tried to calm herself while slowly letting the liquid courage slide down her throat.

 

Lena hoped kara didn't thinking anything of what just happened but it was pretty obvious that lena was flustered "so about your morning routine, i was thinking because you come in so early maybe it would be best if i stay over at your's?" kara asks with a bit of hope in her voice "but it would totally be ok if you don't want me to" kara states in an rambling fashion and distracting herself with the left overs on the table, lena gave kara's question some thought and she realised they haven't had a sleepover in a while well since lena couldn't handle the pressure of being completely distracted by kara the whole night, but tonight didn't seem like a bad idea being curled up next to kara on her couch watch whatever they could find on netflix sounds really relaxing "sure why not we could watch movies and order in if you like?" lena says with a bit too much enthusiasm but kara is happy that lena agreed.

 

After they finished lunch lena had to finish some paperwork before a meeting about L-Corp's latest product, while lena was busy at work kara cleaned up and decided to write down some notes and trying not to disturb lena, but lena started to notice after a while that kara was just looking around and at her but mostly at her "kara if you have questions or just bored do tell me instead of looking around like a lost puppy" kara blushes after being caught "sorry i didn't want to disturb you" as she looks down at her feet. lena smile's at how adorable kara can be "it's fine kara ask me anything" lena says with a smile while kara looks up and has a small boost of confidence "erm.. well I thought..you know...this would be more exciting" lena smirks and raises an eyebrow, kara looks shocked and her face turns red "oh no... not that i mean you're job is boring or anything... its just i was expecting.. erm more... erm meetings and getting to see you in action i guess..i don't know just ignore me" kara looks down at her notepad and lets out a sigh, lena laughs gets up from her desk and goes to pour kara a glass of water "it's fine kara i'm not mad that you just technically started my job was boring" lena walks to kara on her office couch and hands the glass to a groaning reporter "relax kara i'm joking, my job may seem boring but i enjoy every aspect of it not just the hecting times wherei have meetings after meetings" lena rests a hand on kara's lower back and feels kara flinch and shiver, she's surprised by the reaction and want to know what it means but she calms herself trying to bring her attention back to a distressed kara.

 

After lena reassured kara that no matter what kara asks she won't get offended they actually started to talk more about the report and what exactly lena does and how a normal day for her goes. Lena would fill out paperwork and kara would sit in the chair opposite lena's desk either writing or just asking question either relating to the report or just something kara was curious about, Lena was surprised how she was actually enjoying kara's company while she worked it actually made her processes more fun a quicker which was surprising she most definitely thought it would distract her or slow things down.

 

Later into the day kara proposed that they should sit on the couch so it'll be easier and more comfy to work, lena agreed and moved most of her work to the table in front of her couch and got back to work while mildly chatting to kara about random subjects and sometimes about new L-Corp projects. A few hours later jess came into lena's office "Miss.... oh miss Danvers i completely forgot you were here" kara smiled and adjusted her glasses "well anyway as i was saying, Miss Luthor i'm off home now I'll see you tomorrow morning" lena and kara say goodnight to jess and when she closes the door to lena's office kara stands and starts roaming around lena's office "so miss luthor..." kara says sarcastically with a smile on her face "how long do you stay after jess goes home" lena smiles and puts down what she was working on and crosses her leg and folds her arms "well miss Danvers that depends on how much work i have to do or if i lose track of time, why do you ask" lena plays along with kara's sarcastic little act enjoying the smile kara has plastered on her face. Kara blushes at the words 'Miss Danvers' coming from lena's mouth, while she rounds lena's desk and sits in her office chair leaning back and yawing "well I'm pretty tired if you can tell" a smile growing on kara's face. "is that you're attempt at hinting that i should stop working?" lena giggles and looks at the work on the table and contemplates on going home early, well early for her. 

 

Lena realised it was hopeless fighting with kara to stay at her office late to finish work so she grabbed her stuff and walked out of her office with a smiling kara who was very impressed with herself. on their way to the elevator and the elevator ride to the ground floor was silent but not an awkward silence, they were content with the silence until they got to lena's car and started discussing movies they could watch and what to order in, lena offered that they should order from her favorite restaurant and kara happily agreed if she got to chose the movie which lena thought was only fair.

 

When they reached lena's penthouse and put their stuff down ready to get out of their work clothes and watch some movies kara ask "can i borrow something to wear because i didn't think to bring anything of my own?" on her way to lena's bedroom "sure there should be something in the cabinet at the end of the bed" lena shouts opening a bottle of wine for them to share, when she had poured them both a glass and taking them to the bedroom wounding why kara was taking so long? Her question was answered when she walked in the room to see kara standing at the end of her bed staring at something "kara? whats wrong..." lena's spotted what kara was looking at and she instantly wants to crawl in a hole and never come out, omg how could i be so careless. lena shakes herself out of embarrassment and place the glasses of wine down and quickly pulls the covers over her dildo that she left on her bed this morning, she was going to explain and apologise to kara but when she looked up and saw the look of shock on kara's face she just collapsed onto her bed burying her head into her pillow wishing kara would say something "Le.. erm... do you want me to go wait outside while you.. erm clean up" lena inched her face from where it was hidden and kara was looking at the floor trying not make eye contact "yes please... but kara i'm really sorry you had to see..this" lena had to hide her face again "Lena it's ok really it's normal.. i was.. just a bit shocked that's all" and that was the last thing kara said when she left the room.

 

Lena rushed about her bedroom trying to get rid of any evidence that last night happened while simultaneously dying from embarrassment, once she had cleaned up the evidence and put everything back where it was supposed to be she shouted to kara that it was ok to come in and get changed now.

 

When kara awkwardly shuffled into the room trying to act like she didn't just see something she shouldn't have. lena and kara's eye's met for a short moment and lena looked at the floor while clearing her throat "I'll let you get changed now" lena said while walking past kara wanting for what happend to hide itself deep inside the darkest parts of her memory so she'll never to have to relive that ever again.

 

After lena left the room she paced in the kitchen trying to figure out how she's gonna relax tonight when all she can think about is the look on kara's face and how kara's never going to see her the same way ever again.

 

kara walked out of lena's bedroom wearing a pair of lena's sleeping shorts and long t-shirt which hid the fact she was wearing shorts, this didn't help lena with calming herself down after what just happened, now lena knew this was going to be a very difficult night and kara has only been in her apartment for 30 minutes.

 

After awkwardly making a decision to have some wine and watch some netflix and also silently agreeing to not talk about the dildo that was lying on lena's bed for kara to find, they started to watch definitely, maybe because kara said it was one of her favourite movies kara had a lot of favourite movies. 

 

Halfway through the movie they had emptied the first bottle of wine already and lena got up to get another, kara asked if she wanted her to pause the movie but lena insisted not to it was not like she was really paying attention anyway. kara assumed lena was just being a good host but in reality lena was distracted by kara's legs that kept asking to be looked at and how could she not, they were so toned and smooth and it took all of lena's strength to not reach out and touch them. It didn't help that the oversized t-shirt that kara was wearing was covering her shorts which made lena's mind fill with thoughts that kara wasn't wearing anything underneath.

 

When lena sat back down with a new bottle of wine she poured kara and herself another glass, maybe lena could get kara so drunk that she would completely forget about the dildo incident, lena moved the idea out of her mind while leaning back knowing it was a bad idea she looked towards kara who was adorably transfixed on the movie making lena smile, "are you hungry, we can order from that restaurant I recommended before?" lena asked while sipping at her wine "when am i not hungry?" kara giggling to herself "That is very true Miss Danvers" lena said sarcastically getting up to call the restaurant catching kara trying to hide that she's blushing.

 

After ending the call to the restaurant lena joins kara on the couch "I ordered a little extra than normal, i feel kind of hungry tonight" lena said to kara while bringing her legs up under her while trying to get into the movie "that's fine" kara said shifting her position to not be in lena's way but in the process she unintentionally moves closer to lena and ends up leaving her leg where it touches lena's, this couldn't get any worse lena had a hard enough time trying to pay attention to the movie because of kara's amazing legs but now they're touching and it's causing lena to go back to last night when she daydreamed about kara fucking herself while moaning her name, she shouldn't be thinking about that while kara is right next to her but she can't help it even after last night it didn't stop the need for kara, it actually made it worse and she started to remember why she hasn't had kara over for the night in a while.

 

Lena could feel her pulse getting stronger while she looked towards kara and noticed her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders making her neck look even more appetizing, lowering her gaze and surprised to see kara's nipples were hard lena tried to keep her breathing normal but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone she was freaking out that kara wasn't wearing a bra and she couldn't take her eyes off kara she knew she'd get caught if she didn't look away but even with all her will power she couldn't, her mind just kept imagining herself nibbling on them and making kara moan her name like her daydream last night. That's when lena jumped out of her trance from a knock at the door, thank god, the food is here. Lena calmed herself while getting up to collect the food, opening the door and grabbing two pretty large bags off the delivery boy at the door and putting them down briefly to get the money out of her purse. after paying for the food and closing the door lena turned to plate up the food but to her surprise kara was right behind her nearly jumping with joy that the food was here, lena smiled and looked to the floor, she couldn't deal with kara's cuteness to keep looking at her with a straight face so she handed one of the bags to kara to take to the kitchen while she was close behind with the other.

 

They were acting like teenage girls while getting the food ready, getting in each others way on purpose and on the verge of starting a food fight but they were to hungry for that so when they left the kitchen with plates in hand they both felt at peace with how comfortable they are around each other especially lena giving her past and not having true friends and the friend's she did have were just around for her money and her last name which left lena pretty guarded and distance to most people, so when kara came and broke down the walls she built up over the years it's no surprise she had more than platonic feeling towards kara, at least that's what lena tells herself when she starts to feel guilty about her feelings. lena just didn't know how to tell kara or even if she was going to with the slight chance it'll ruin their relationship and that's the last thing she wanted, if it meant losing kara then she'll rather stay in the dark about her feeling's than risk the loss of her only true friendship.

 

The film finished when they were halfway through the food so lena picked the next movie and without thinking, she chose the most gayest movie she owned “imagine me and you”. She questioned that decision ten minutes into the movie.  _ why did i have to pick this movie of all the movies, why this one? how didn't it occur to me the gayness of it and the obvious gayness i feel towards kara and her very naked legs that keep getting in the way of my thoughts. _ Lena openly groans without her knowledge, the only thing she was fixated on was kara's legs and the frustration that couldn't help make it self be known to kara. "Are you ok? is the food that good?" kara asked sarcastically smiling into her food, "mmh yeah delicious" lena said making kara think it wasn't because she was constantly frustrated because she couldn't touch her when her legs are so close and so touchable. "I love the little girl in this she's so cute, i can't believe i've never seen this before" kara said after swallowing a big bite of food and going for another "You haven't seen this before....?" lena said in shock "This is one of my favourite movies" she said with more enthusiasm than she wanted to, dropping what food she had on her fork at the time when she forcefully changed her position to face kara more which looked like she was going to jump onto her. Kara giggle at lenas infusiasm "you must feel very strongly about that fact" kara states while looking lena up and down with a smile on her face as if pointing out lena’s posture, lena then notices the way she's sitting almost like she tried to jump kara because of the fact that she's never seen the movie. So lena turns herself back to face the tv knowing kara is still looking at her with a smile on her face "I'm just very passionate about the movies I like, is that such a crime?" lena says while turning her head to look at kara "well it is if you nearly straddle me in the process, not that i’m complaining" lena is taken back by kara's choice of words and the mental image it instills in her mind, with her straddling kara's lap, she looked down at her food trying not to stare at kara for too long also trying to get the image of her on kara's lap to go away so she didn't seem like a hot gay mess because kara mentioned something slightly sexual, so lena cleared her throat "it's not my fault that you have bad taste in movies" lena tried to keep her eye's on the movie so she wouldn't get distracted by the goddess next to her "bad movie tastes?....i'm very offended" kara said with a exacterated hurt tone to her voice "be offended Miss Danvers I'm not taking it back" lena smiled to herself surprised with her ability to come up with a come back so quickly. Kara just looked at her with a hurt expression on her face when turning to face the tv again and letting the debate go for now at least, she's got food to eat.

 

Kara had finished her food in record time while lena was still only halfway through, kara was lying across the sofa with her head almost leaning on lena's shoulder while sipping her wine. Lena knows kara doesn't like wine that much but she insists on drinking it we her which lena thinks is sweet. lena wasn't really paying attention to the movie so when she heard kara loudly choking on her wine and sitting up drastically caught her off guard, so she put her plate down and moved closer to kara stroking her back to calm her down when kara was starting to calm down lena had to ask "what happened how did you start choking?" lena asked with curiosity when she looked up to pause the movie and saw exactly why kara choked but why would that shock her enough to choke on her wine, lena asked herself because the scene that was playing was the first time the women kissed in the film and it's not like it happened out of nowhere they've been basically flirting for half the movie so it shouldn't be that big of a shock. Then lena remembered who kara was and how oblivious kara is to flirting especially when lena was flirting with her at the start of their friendship, she just thought it was her way of saying she wasn't interested but then she learnt to know that kara is just very bad at reading signals. So after realising why kara had started choking lena was laughing, full on belly laughing with the chance of tears making an appearance "why are you laughing? does the idea of me choking to death seem funny to you?" kara asked with a stern look on her face which just makes her look like an angry kitten, lena calms herself down enough to be able to make a sentence "oh no, kara I'm not laughing at you choking, im laughing as to why you're choking" lena says while wiping tears from her eyes "and how would you know why i was choking?" kara seeming to get more upset "oh kara, i'm not laughing at you honey, i just found the situation funny that's all" lena said with a serious tone to her voice to make kara feel less threatened "you saw the women kissing on the movie and you choked, it seemed funny that you didn't notice the flirting between them that's why the kissed seemed to random" lena explained to kara letting her know the reason she was laughing "oh" kara said realising she got upset for nothing "so this is your favourite movie huh?" kara asked turning the attention to lena, "ehhh.... yeh" kara was looking at lena with one eyebrow raised and a smile on her face "what's that face for?" not knowing why kara was looking at her like that "your favourite movie is a gay movie? is there something you want to tell me?" lena looks at kara shocked not wanting to tell kara she was gay and liked women but at this present moment she liked only one woman and she was sitting right across from her asking if she was gay. "erm.... well I...erm" "lena it's ok i was kidding, I didn't think... well that you were gay....are you?" kara seemed taken aback by lena's mumbled answer like she wasn't expecting it to be true. Lena didn't want her being gay to change things around them and how kara acts around her what if she starts to think I'm checking her out all the time, well I probably am but i don't want her to feel uncomfortable around me, but lena can't really hide it anymore kara is blatantly asking her if she's gay and she can't lie to her even if she wanted to "yes I'm gay kara, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable and i understand if you want to leave" lena said while looking down at her lap fiddling with her hands "oh god lena, this doesn't change anything between us i still see you the same as i did a few seconds ago I'm just surprised you haven't told me and that i haven't noticed because i have pretty good gaydar if i say so myself" lena laughs at the idea that kara would have good gaydar "kara you didn't know the women in the movie were gay for each other until they kissed and even then you were shocked" "hey.. you and those women are just very good at seeming straight ok" kara sat straight at her attempt to stand her ground "oh so that time when you saw me check out that women in the coffee shop the other day and commented on her outfit, you thought i was actually admiring her outfit?" lena boldly asked, she saw the change in kara’s face how her eyebrows screwed together in confusion "you were checking her out?" kara's voice was higher than normal "well yeh her outfit was good but not that good" lena laughed leaning comfortably into the sofa and draping her arm across the back where her hand was behind kara's head "well I found out you're gay and what type of women your into, what else will i learn about you tonight" kara looking at lena with longing eyes.  _ “you also found out that i have a dildo but i don't think either of us will say that out loud” _ . 

 

The film finished not long after they finished there banter so they started cleaning up their dishes and when they were done, the living room looked like new, there was no sign that they had a mini feast in that very spot. They seemed pretty happy with themselves so they indulge in another bottle of wine forgetting they've had two between them already. So now they are sitting on the sofa a little too close for friends to sit but lena doesn't really notice because of the fuzziness of her mind after all the alcohol she consumed and to her knowledge she thought kara was feeling the same but alcohol doesn't affect her because of her kryptonian DNA but lena didn't know this so she thought it was kara being drunk when she rested her hand on her thigh, this didn't change the effect it had on her and how her whole body stiffened at the soft touch like kara was afraid to put too much force behind it or she'll break lena and it was driving her crazy and it didn't help that her body was reacting very obviously to the contact due to the alcohol loosening her control over her body, which in turn made kara remove her hand seeing what it was doing to lena and all lena could think of was how she missed kara's touch but she had to calm herself down if she was going to survive the night plus she should stop drinking but she didn't do any of those things.

 

Now lena was slurring her words slowly allowing herself to move closer to kara to at least accidentally touch her but lena didn't notice that she was anything but subtle, so from kara's point of view lena was looking down at her legs every few seconds and shifting in her direction while blushing in the process. The show of lena's obvious attraction toward kara made kara giggle "I think it's time for bed" kara said with a smile on her face knowing lena might need a hand getting to the bedroom, her only concern was if lena actually had an attraction toward her or if it was the alcohol clouding her judgement. Lena tried to object to going to bed but kara was stronger than she looked, so lena was pulled to her feet with her hands in kara's, after getting her balance she realised she was drunker than she thought so she slung her arm around kara's shoulder afraid she'll fall over if she walked by herself but then kara wrapped her arm around lena's waist to keep her steady, lena couldn't help gasping from the sudden forceful touch and putting her free hand over kara's on her waist afraid she'll let go. In the small trip to lena's bedroom she could feel her heartbeat getting quicker the closer she got to the room, questions running through her mind,  _ will kara be sleeping in the bed with me _ , _ i hope she is, i don't want her sleeping on the couch. _ Kara sits lena down on her bed and was expecting for her to start getting changed but lena just fell back onto the bed with her hands above her head slurring under her breath "I'm....too tired.....take my pants off….for me" she wriggled to the edge of the bed to give kara some help the gasped "please" she added like she couldn't believe she forgot to say please but it made kara smile how lena was still her polite self while drunk. Kara stands by lena's legs realising the intensity of what she was about to do and if lena was ok with her doing it even though she did just ask her to, so kara awkwardly moved closer to lena so she could unbutton her pants but her hands were shaking, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down and once she raked up enough courage she leaned over to place her hands just above the hem of lena's pants and she nearly jumped from the squeak lena made from the contact of kara's hand on her lower stomach, kara continued trying to get this over with so she could avoid as much embarrassment as possible. So kara moved her hands to the button on lena's pants and it came loose very easily to lena's surprise, kara was used to it but then kara wrapped her fingers around the top of her pants and pulled slightly almost bringing lena with them. A giggling lena lifted her butt off the bed so kara could take the pants without her in them.

 

Kara got the pants to lena's ankles removing her legs from them when she felt a hand on the top of her head she looked up and saw lena looking straight at her with a look in her eyes she never seen before it was as if she was asking her something but then the moment ended when lena swiftly removed her hand from kara's hair and sat up abruptly pulling her legs free from her pants finally after what seemed like an hour but she wasn't complaining that she had kara undress her and then end up on her knees in front of her. Lena rubbed her eyes to stop her mind from traveling to naughty places then looked up at kara standing in front of her waiting to see if she was ok "erm....can you grab....a shirt from the draw please" lena said in a drowsy voice but the please sounded more desperate like she was asking for something else but kara couldn't put her finger on it. So she walked across the room to get lena a shirt and when she turned back there was a bra next to lena on the bed but she was still wearing her blouse from before and for some reason this made kara chest tingle, she handed the shirt to lena and turned around to give lena some privacy.

 

Kara felt a poke at her lower back and turned to see lena in a grey baggy shirt looking up at her with tossed hair, the tingling in her chest grew and she just stood still not knowing what to do waiting for lena to do something, anything to snap her out of whatever this is. That's when lena stood up and looked down and at first kara thought it was lena being shy but after a closer look lena was looking down at kara's legs and she couldn't understand why lena had such a fixation on her legs so she rounded the bed and untucked the sheets and suggested lena get some sleep, lena looked at her with sad eyes and walked to the opposite side of the bed and climbed into bed staring up at kara “will you stay with me?” lena asked seeming really vulnerable in that moment “of course” kara replied while climbing in next to lena trying to keep a reasonable distance but then lena had another idea, either due to the alcohol or because she seemed so vulnerable. Lena shifted towards kara so she was snuggling kara’s arm and he face was buried into the crook of kara’s neck which wasn’t going to help kara’s sleep because of the fact that her neck is her weak spot and even the slightest breeze against her neck will set her off, so this wasn’t the best position to be in while going to sleep but she wasn’t going to push lena away while she was being so adorable and so openly affectionate. It’s not like she isn’t affectionate normally, she’s just more held back when sober.

 

Kara was lying on her back while staring at the ceiling trying to not concentrate on lena breathing on her neck and how it was driving her crazy, that’s when lena started mumbling things “I can’t believe...mmmm.. You sawww.. Myyy. dildo” lena saying this while snuggle closer into kara trying to hide her embarrassment “I had a…. Dream about you….. And a...dildo” that’s when kara forgot how to breath, opening her eyes more than she thought was possible and in that moment lena draped her leg across kara’s stomach which moved her t-shirt up as well so now she is feeling lena’s bear leg on her stomach while every few minutes she’ll grind against her leg while groaning in her sleep, this was going to be a very long night for kara. Kara drew her last straw when lena grinded against her and kara was expecting another groan but in its place was lena moaning her name and she couldn’t take it, that’s when she shot up trying to find some air, lena sat up rubbing her eyes after being woken up by kara’s sudden outburst not knowing why until she slowly started to remember that she was half asleep lightly grinding up against kara “Kara….erm...I’m so sorry I was half asleep I didn’t know what I was doing” lena said in a rushed tone trying to validate why she was moaning, not knowing she moaned kara’s name, hoping kara would forget. That would be very unlikely though because that was the main reason she sat up with such shock, but what lena didn't know that kara has imagined lena moaning her name like that for months now and she never imagined it having that much of an effect on her. 

 

Kara got up and disappeared into lena’s bathroom connected to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Lena sat on her bed with her knees tucked up to her chest with her head in her hands wondering why she drank so much and let herself lose control like that and scare kara off, she expected kara to come out of the bathroom and say she was going home but when she looked up to kara unlocking the bathroom door waiting for kara to come out and look for her clothes but when kara walked out she just looked at lena with a smile and walked back to the farther side of the bed, sliding back under the blankets. It wasn’t that awkward as lena was expecting but still awkward giving the reason why kara was so shook.

 

They both lay back down in similar positions, on their backs with their arms laying straight beside them waiting for sleep or for either one of them to say something about what just happened. After what felt like an hour kara looks to her right to see if Lena is still awake and regrets it instantly when she sees lena has done the same, so they're staring at each other knowing how awkward the situation is but not knowing how to break the awkwardness. “So?” kara whispered too scared to break the silence and make everything that much more real. “So?” lena replied slightly above a whisper scaring her shifting under the blankets to ease the pit of anxiety in her chest and closing her eyes knowing kara will notice. After calming herself lena opened her eyes to kara still looking at her, more of an intense stare like she was trying to get something off her chest but having a hard time. Lena rolled over to her side so she could face kara more comfortably “do you want to say something?” lena said with a smile hoping her charm could calm kara, to her surprise it did “erm…. So do you dream about me often?” kara said in a sarcastic way trying to hide how tense she was, it didn’t go very well because lena could tell how tense kara was but she still thought it was cute that she was trying to still make light of the situation. “I...well….” lena cleared her throat trying to find the words that wouldn’t make her sound like a pervert “...yes” she breathed out not realising she was holding her breath giving up and decided the truth is her best option and to deal with the consequences afterwards knowing they won’t be good giving kara is straight and that she sees lena as a friend. Kara breaks eye contact with lena looking anywhere but at lena, _I knew it she’s uncomfortable with_ _the idea of me dreaming about her, especially moaning while grinding angst her wouldn't help her comfort levels._ “I’m sorry” lena whispers curling into the fetal position trying to hold back the building pressure of tears behind her eyes. “Lena it’s ok, really”, kara rolls to her side placing a hand on lena’s shoulder not knowing how to deal with the situation but she was trying her best to comfort lena. Lena looked up trying her best to not get too emotional “aren’t you disgusted? I dream about you and it’s not just dreams, they are very explicit” kara smiles, slightly giggling “lena, of all things i’m anything but disgusted, i’m pretty shocked i’ll give you that and maybe a bit curious but not disgusted” she ends with a wide teeth baring smile “it might be weird but i’m flattered” lena was bewildered not expecting this reaction, she moderately wished it was the other outcome knowing it would extinguish any idea of kara reciprocating anything feels but now she vaguely has a small voice at the back of her head telling her that kara isn’t running away so that must mean there is a chance, even if it is very small.

 

Lena is mostly confused on how to respond not really thinking this was a possible outcome, “so… it flatters you that I have sexual dreams involving you?” asking trying to hide her blushing cheeks and the warm feeling growing in her chest, “erm… well i’m flattered you think i'm that attractive that your unconscious mind can’t help but dream about me” kara lets out an awkward laugh trying to brush of the warm feeling also growing in her chest “and it’s completely normal to have sex dreams about your friends… I’ve had some of you in the past” now it was kara’s turn to become a blushing mess. Lena couldn’t believe what she’s hearing.  _ The kara danvers has had sex dream about me and she said “some” so it means more than just one random unexplained dream.  _ “Wait…. You’ve had sex dreams about me?....” lena blurts out sitting up lost for words and getting a bit over excited with this new information. “Well yeah… is that bad?” “oh god no” lena covers her mouth releasing she was nearly shouting, “i’m surprised that you’ve had sex dreams about me” lena says slightly above a whisper trying her best not to shout again, kara shuffles round under the covers to sit up so she could face lena “i could say the same about you” kara looks down at her hands that are fidgeting “may i ask what happens in your dreams?” kara didn’t look up she kept her eyes on her hands not succeeding in her mission to hide the hot shade of pink traveling from her chest her neck and face. 

 

Lena is quite for several moments not knowing the tension building inside kara with her silence, she just didn’t know how to put her dream into words (even though it was a daydream but she wasn’t going to tell kara that) she stayed still looking across her bedroom out her window at the flickering lights from the highrises scattered around her penthouse trying to calm herself “you don't have to tell me, i’m sorry for asking it was a stupid question i shouldn’t have asked such a question, I’m so sorry” kara rambled on  with a shaky voice trying her best not to let her emotion to come through, that's when lena realised she hadn’t even answered her question and it looked like she was uncomfortable with it. “Kara no, i’m sorry i was trying to find a way to put the dream into words i should of answered you” lena leaned over and took kara’s hands into her own and noticed kara was shaking “oh kara you’re shaking i’m sorry come her” lena pulled kara slowly to lie down next to her so lena was the cuddling her from behind with her arm wrapped around her stomach lightly moving closer to kara squeezing her tightly while resting her head into the crook of kara’s neck.

 

After what felt like a lifetime lena felt kara calming down, her breathing was slower and her heart wasn’t threatening to jump out her chest anymore so she decided she should answer kara’s question. “So your question” lena breathed out quietly “it was very vivid and i could feel everything and i found myself in your apartment, in your bedroom not know how i got there and the next thing i know you came out the bathroom with just a towel around you and another in your hand drying your hair. You went to look for some clothes and I thought i had just been caught in your room late at night i started apologizing but you didn’t acknowledge i was there” lena stopped to take a breath knowing the next part of her dream would let kara know her secret crush on her these past two years. Lena was about to continue but the feeling of kara closing her hand around her own stopped her brain from working, she thought she was going to short circuit when kara started stroking her thumb across the back of her hand. Lena took a deep breath in an attempt to restart her brain, it helped not drastically but she was able to carry on telling her dream “so when i started to realise you couldn’t hear me I tried to figure out how to get back to my apartment but you started taking your towel off” lena’s heart rate quickened when she was replaying what she saw last night hoping kara won’t notice. “Because of that I  was frozen in the middle of your room watching you undress and i expected you to start putting on some clothes but you started touching yourself and dragging your nails over your… stomach and… nipples… it looked like you were enjoying yourself, a lot, next you opened your draw next to your bed and pulled out a…. Dildo a pretty big one as well, i was surprised to think you had one that big…” lena was cut off by kara sitting up and looking at lena with her eyebrows knitted together “this wasn’t last night was it?” kara asked “yes why?” lena sat up wounding what kara was thinking, wishing she could read her mind. Kara looked lena dead in the eyes “what you dreamt about last night that happened I don't know how but i did everything last night that you just said” kara looked deeply into lena’s eyes hoping she didn’t seems crazy “so you have a dildo in the draw next to your bed that's 9 inches?” lena couldn’t help but ask the question that was at the front of her mind which made kara giggle “that’s your biggest concern? And it’s 12 inches actually” kara said with pride until she saw sheer shock on lena’s face “wait, kara, if my dream was real that means you took the whole thing?” lena didn’t know if it was a question or if she was stating a fact but she needed to know if the kara in her dream was the real kara?

 

Kara just looked at lena smiling “lena i didn’t buy a 12 inch dildo for show. And yes i did take all of it last night” lena was speechless this new kara, confident kara is very entertaining and slightly exciting and making her feel things she’s been trying so hard all night not to feel “what color was the dildo in your dream?” kara asks causing lena to panic, she wasn’t ready to form a sentence right now after just finding out that kara is secretly very sexually confident, kara took one of lena’s hands seeing she was having a hard time with the conversation slowly stroking the back of lena’s hand which apparently drives her crazy. Lena couldn’t help but lose her train of thought with kara being so close and infuriatingly gentle like she was afraid she would break lena but she wanted the complete opposite, lena wanted to feel the sheer strength behind kara’s grip, lena knew from personal experience and from the exquisite muscles kara unsuccessfully tries to hide, that kara is stronger than people think.

 

Looking down at her and kara’s hands entangled not knowing whose fingers are whos with kara trying to calm her down, the sight sparked a thought inside lena. When did their dynamic change just seconds ago lena was trying to calm kara and now lena is the shy timid one and kara is the calm, confident and comforting one which only fuelled lena’s pure animalistic need to be taken by kara in a less comforting way. Not that she didn’t like the character change, in lena’s mind it was a small step towards what she wanted and that was enough to change her mindset from thinking kara didn’t want her and never would to maybe kara did and if she didn’t at the moment she could be persuaded.

 

“Lena?” kara said softly trying not to startle lena but apparently it didn’t help with lena jumping from her train of thought to the soft sound of kara’s confident and calming voice. Looking up and realising she has ignored the second question tonight and kicking herself for being so oblivious in a situation like this, (she should be more good at this given the lessons lillian forced her to take as a child in an attempt to make her an upstanding, well adjusted young lady which she later learnt was just code for lessons to not embarrass lillian or the tarnish the luthor name when she was introduced to friends or extended family which surprised lena that her mother could even make friends and keep them but she also learnt that her mother was very manipulative and couldn’t be trusted from then on). Shaking her sudden and uninvited thought of her mother at such a time, she brought all her concentration back to kara and her cute half smile and crinkled eyebrows highlighting the little scar above one of them, after soaking in all of kara beautiful features she hurried back into the conversation hoping she hadn’t ruined things. “Erm…. I’m sorry kara,.... What was the question?” so she wasn’t as confident as she thought she was but to her surprise kara did that look down and giggle thing that lena loved and couldn’t get enough of but it also implied she wasn’t upset or nervous which was a difference but lena was definitely not complaining. “Oh, lena it’s ok if you don’t feel comfortable answering, i was just curious that all” kara tightened her grip on lena’s hands causing lena’s to gasp and turn all shades of pink and knowing it was obvious just made it worse, her heart wouldn’t stop hammering insider her chest and her slow and heavy breathing wasn’t leaving any room to hide what effect kara had on her. Kara lightened her grip knowing it was distracting lena but still afraid she was hurting her. lena couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips and how her body moved forward on its own, when she realised what she had done and seeing that kara had definitely saw and heard it she leaned back closing her eyes wishing it’ll go away but it didn’t and it won’t. Kara leaned forward so she was only a few inches away from lena’s ear “so i guess you like it rough, huh?” lena shivered forgetting how to breath, keeping her eyes shut with all her will power thinking if she opened them this would of been all a dream, lena felt kara untangle her hand from hers then felt the presence of her other hand and both of them slowly wrap around her wrists, lena’s imagination started to run with different scenarios causing her to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning, but that didn't last long when kara tightened her hands around her wrists making lena release her now throbbing lip to let out a breathy moan, Lena could sense the smile growing on kara’s face “you do like it rough, and here i was thinking you’d want to top, not that i’m complaining, i like this more….how you’re breathless just because i'm a little bit rough” lena was trying her best not to lose it and beg for kara to just take her but she knew she couldn’t even if she wanted to, given that she’s speechless with the pool the was forming between her legs.

 

Lena felt kara looking at her and she wanted to open her eyes but she feared that she would get overwhelmed and stop things and that was the last thing that she wanted. Lena then felt kara pull one of her wrists towards her then without any effort, turned her to lay down with her head on the pillow, placing both her hand above her head lightly and leaving them there while moving closer towards lena’s ear, closer than before that lena could almost feel kara’s lips touch her skin “are you going to open your eyes or are you pretending to be asleep?” kara asks with a low and sultry voice that lena has never heard before but could honestly get used to, “that won’t stop me” kara whispered then the next thing lena feels is kara’s lips near her pulse point making her heart beat faster if that was possible, then her eyes snapped open when kara’s teeth sunk into her neck releasing a moan from lena and her body to rise off the bed only resulting in pushing closer to kara’s body making her gasp while kara licked the bite marks she left on lena’s neck. Lena looked towards the ceiling not allowing herself to believe this was happening but she kept being drawn back to reality whenever kara touched her and it was driving her crazy and kara was being so gentle and light with her touches, it seemed like she was trying to provoke lena and doing a very good job, lena just wanted to voice what she needed from kara but her mind kept getting in the way but then kara’s hands lightly slide down her sides inching closer and closer to where she wanted kara but she wrapped her hands around lena’s lower thighs and pulling her legs around her waist and keeping the pressure just under lena’s ass causing lena to look straight into kara’s eyes and breath out a quiet desperate plea “please..”. She blushed furiously wishing she could release herself from the kara’s growing pupils and the shocked look on kara’s face but lena didn’t want to think anymore just feel, so she grabbed kara’s hands and moved them higher towards her ass and groaned forcing her self closer to kara’s touch wanting more than kara could ever imagine all while still keeping eye contact with kara, embracing the humility that was growing inside her and surprisingly enjoying every moment of it.

 

The next thing she knew, she had pulled kara’s face towards her and had her tongue in her mouth trying to taste every bit of kara that she could, trying to remember every last detail just in case this would be the only and last time she could be this close to her. Lena couldn’t comprehend that kara was not only kissing her back but biting her bottom lip causing it to tingle, then she tightened her grip around lena, and that was it lena couldn’t help the small muffled moans that escaped her and seemed to cause her back to arch and to slide her hands deeper into kara’s hair and pull her closer, if that was even possible. 

 

Lena was amazed by how kara reacted to her hands running through her hair and slightly tugging, kara internally groaned like she was trying so hard not to lose control but failing. Lena wanted so badly for her to lose control and stop holding back, so she wrapped her hands in kara's hair hoping that it would show kara that she wanted this more than anything, but as her hands continued to claw at kara’s scalp, kara slowly got more and more aggressive, grabbing lena’s waist so tight that she knew there would be bruises in the morning and moaning the sweetest sound lena has ever heard in her life and she wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter but I don't know when, thank you for reading my thing:)


End file.
